In an automatic voice service, such as an automatic business agency service, after dialing a service number, a user may issue an instruction to an automatic voice service system using audio buttons, and then obtain a corresponding service from the automatic voice service system.
In a typical application, the user may dial the service number of the automatic voice service system using a terminal device to initiate the automatic voice service. After the service number is dialed, the automatic voice service system may play a voice prompt about a related menu. According to the voice prompt, the user may press corresponding buttons on the terminal device to send the instruction to the automatic voice service system, so as to enter a corresponding sub-menu. After entering the sub-menu, the user may press corresponding buttons to send the instruction to the automatic voice service system according to the voice prompt, so as to select a desired service, and consequently, the corresponding service may be provided by the automatic voice service system.
For example, the user may obtain various types of services provided by a bank by dialing a certain service number. After the number is dialed, the user may acquire services such as credit card application, credit card bill enquiry, and credit card loss reporting, according to the voice prompt played by the voice service system. In acquiring the services, the user is usually required to press corresponding buttons to input personal information such as a credit card number, a cell phone number reserved in the bank, and/or an ID card number.
Typically, a user is required to input the personal information such as various types of card numbers, the cell phone number reserved in the bank, and/or the ID card number every time when the user desires to obtain voice service. If the user inputs a wrong number, the user may be required by the automatic voice service system to input again. It may take a long time for the user to input the personal information, especially when the user uses the automatic voice service frequently on a daily basis. Further, more communication resources and energy resources of the terminal device and the server are consumed if the user inputs a wrong number and is required to input again.